Talk:Soliloquy
This is the entire poem: :My father gave no word of love to me. :My mother practiced laudable restraint. :My Vulcan childhood lessons logically :Prepared me to despise the human taint. :I could not blame T'Pring; I saw that she :Let flawless logic over pledge prevail :For she would stop at nothing to be free :Wisely to mate with a pure Vulcan male. :Human tormentors do not understand :Acknowledgment of feeling causes pain, :Cruelly subvert defenses I have planned, :Plot to anesthetize my watchful brain. :What will they find when I am ripped apart? :"I love you, Captain," written on my heart.'' Ens. Domberwicky is not in it. – AT2Howell 14:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Does this even need it's own page -- seems like it would fit nicely merged into the article about the book it comes in. -- Captain MKB 16:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) If you can find a way to put it in, and still look good, go for it. There's a poem just like this at the end of . – AT2Howell 17:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh please can we undo the merge! I know it's short but it looks absurd like this, I'd much prefer a short article than this odd double standard that gives us a list to things we consider important enough but shoehorns a bunch of information about one part of this anthology, and only that part, onto the page. --8of5 20:08, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd be fine with the merge being undone. -- Captain MKB 20:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Unmerge complete :::As a side note, I had to go through the history "edit by edit" to undo what I did -- and I noticed that the "Ensign Domberwicky" bit was added by a user with a history of entering false references to purposely confuse the wiki. -- Captain MKB 20:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Mike :) And good catch! --8of5 21:04, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Spock Should Spock should be included among the characters? --Columbia clipper 05:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still not sure this requires the same kind of treatment a short story would, this question goes along with that point -- instead of merging back with parent book sources, maybe there should be a joint page for all such prose works? :It seems a bit absurd to assign this a reference list, and it is even more of a non-sequitur to assign this a place in our timeline -- how did we divine when this poem takes place, it is not after all a narrative of a single event? Perhaps the discussion I started when the merge was suggested should be continued, rather than ignored. -- Captain MKB 06:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Well with the timeline thing we're following the precedent set by the Pocket timeline. On the wider issue I think we just have to accept what we are given, there are a few comics that literally only a few panels long, there are very short short stories, and there are one or two of these poems. Sure they don't fit entirely comfortably with a system designed to better fit longer stories. This and the other oddities are awkward, but I don't think that means we need to single them out. If we did, for example, make a page to list poems printed in anthologies, I think that might be just as awkward, as they come from separate sources, both already have places not just in our timeline but the official Pocket one, and in the end that would only have the effect of combining two pages that detail those unique characteristics into a single page where they're awkwardly squashed together, to no particular advantage. --8of5 11:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC)